evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Robotnik War
The Second Robotnik War is a conflict between the evil Eggman Empire led by the maniacal Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, and the allied forces of the Kingdom of Acorn, United Federation, and other nations in various regions of Mobius. It is the last of the Robotnik Wars. It is also known as the "Eggman War" because it takes its name from Doctor Eggman, who replaced his alternate counterpart Dr. Ivo Robotnik as ruler of the empire following his predecessor's defeat at the end of the First Robotnik War. The war ended abruptly after Dr. Eggman fell into madness following a defeat at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog. However, conflict began once again as the tyrannical kingdom known as the Iron Dominion, who are also joined by a dastardly scientist Snively, simply usurped parts of the Eggman Empire into its territory and continued the war against the Freedom Fighters as they pave the way for their malevolent leaders, the Iron King and the Iron Queen. History Prelude to War On an alternate version of the planet Mobius, Sonic and the Knothole Freedom Fighters were making their final assault against Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his global empire. With Robotnik’s forces failing to stop the invasion, the doctor decided to willingly Roboticized himself in a last ditch effort to defeat his enemies. However, even as Robo-Robotnik he still wasn't able to save himself or his empire from destruction and the Freedom Fighters finally ended the villains tyrannical rule. This wasn't the end of Robo-Robotnik, as he managed to survive by transferring his consciousness into a derelict satellite. Although the loss of his empire left the once mighty dictator disheartened and depressed. He was left helpless on the satellite for many years until Robotnik of the Prime Zone was inadvertently transported there by his rogue creation E.V.E.. Inspired by his counterpart's visit and words of defiance to Robo-Robotnik's fatalistic attitude, Robo-Robotnik returned him home, but not before learning of a machine known as the Giant Borg and its dispersal across several zones. Retrieving a piece located in his zone, he created a new body for himself and destroyed Mobius with a nuclear bombardment. Robo-Robotnik then attempted to resume the war in the Prime Zone after his counterpart’s death by recreating Giant Borg, but simply transported himself to Mobius Prime when this failed. Conflict Continues Robo-Robotnik proceeded to conspire from the shadows for several months on board a group of satellites he brought with him from his own zone and those satellites were the Robotnik Orbital Platform. He used each satellite to cause a series of events on the planet surface, first to open the jail cells in the Devil's Gulag prison to release Snively, the Fearsome Foursome, Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg, then to cause an avalanche in the Southern Tundra, which nearly buried Sonic and Tails. Following this he activated a series of traps and robots by the Lost Temple of Shazamazon, restored Kodos and Uma Arachnis to their organic selves, hurled a series of meteorites at Mobotropolis, activated a giant Mutate which attacked and captured Snively, fired a time beam at Knothole which could have destroyed all time, and presented a autobiography on the life of Dr. Robotnik over King Max's speech. Last of all, he captured the Robians from Knothole to use as his personal slave force, and finally encountered the Knothole Freedom Fighters again when they came to stop him. He briefly masqueraded as the original Robotnik, who had perished recently, before being exposed for his true self. His new body and the satellites were then destroyed, though not before he managed to transport most of the Robians to new labor locations. All Out War Robo-Robotnik survived yet again by transferring himself to a new robotic body, after which he took on the guise of Dr. Eggman or simply Dr. Robotnik. The Freedom Fighters quickly struck against him, implanting a virus that prevented him from remembering Knothole's location so that he would be unable to attack it. This was followed by the first encounter either side of the war had with Station Square, which was threatened by Eggman's awakening of the Chaos creature. Angel Island was also drawn into the conflict as Eggman invaded and smashed the Master Emerald in order to make Chaos stronger. Eggman actually came to Station Square's aid after Perfect Chaos betrayed him, but following the creature's defeat he went back to attacking them. Silver Sonic's attack proved ineffective, and the robot was reprogrammed to serve as a protector for the city. Dr. Eggman then captured Prince Elias Acorn, resulting in a massive effort by the Acorn Kingdom Army to rescue him. He then managed to acquire the journal of his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, which led to Shadow the Hedgehog's entrance into the war. Advances of the Eggman Empire During Sonic's year-long absence in space, Dr. Eggman took advantage of this and drastically changed his campaign tactics. After reasserting control of all his territories under the banner of his official Eggman Empire, he declared open warfare on the Kingdom of Knothole, the Republic of Station Square and their allies. One of his most significant moves was the all-out invasion of Angel Island with the assistance of his newly sponsored Dingo Regime under Kage Von Stryker, during which the Brotherhood of Guardians disappeared (due to the machinations of Dr. Finitevus), the Dark Legion became a resistance group, and over time resulted in the deaths of over 90% of the Echidna population. When Sonic finally returned, Eggman realized he had to raise the stakes and initiated Operation: Triple Threat, a 3-pronged assault meant to wipe out both the Kingdom of Knothole and Republic of Station Square in one blow by nuclear means. The plan was foiled due to both nations' combined efforts, however the victory was short lived when it was learned that Golden Hive Colony had been overrun with few known survivors. After Sonic lead a rescue mission to Angel Island liberate the captured Locke and defend the Master Emerald from Eggman's agent Hunter, the war began to stagnate again with neither side making any serious advances toward gaining the upper hand. The status-quo lasted for a while, but things began to change rapidly when a new figure named "Anonymous," who was hostile towards both sides, entered the war shortly before Sonic's next birthday. For a while, "Anonymous" operated in a manner that made his motives obscure. He first attempted to get an Auto Automaton version of Tommy Turtle close to Sonic to be assassinated while sending Dr. Eggman a faked video of the Destructix getting roboticized (a technology now lost to him). He next unleashed a swarm of Eggman's nanites that began destroying the Great Forest while configuring themselves into a massive city. Some time later, "Anonymous" also commandeered Knothole's army of Metal Sonic Troopers, sent Eggman a delayed death threat, and hacked Mecha so Robotnik would have no way to defend himself, but then set them upon Knothole once he escaped. Afterwards, a complicated operation took place which culminated in using the Arachne and Sword of Acorns to release the sorcerer Ixis Naugus from the Zone of Silence which would kill the Ancient Walkers and release Mammoth Mogul from captivity in his Chaos Emerald. This would then lead to their capture by Dr. Eggman as fuel sources in his Egg Grape Chambers. "Anonymous" was finally revealed to be A.D.A.M., Eggman's computer virus "son", when he released Mogul in exchange for his Chaos Emerald so that he could start the Great Harmony and collect all the Chaos Emeralds in the galaxy. While this goal was achieved, the Emeralds were sent into the Zone of Silence, turning it into the Special Zone, and Tommy Turtle sacrificed himself to the Egg Fleet to stop A.D.A.M., despite Super Sonic's efforts. Another upset came in the form of Shadow the Hedgehog defecting from the Eggman Empire. Though he had joined with Robotnik in the aftermath of the Metal Sonic Trooper attack, Shadow became increasingly impatient and frustrated at not being given answers as to his true identity or purpose. Shadow finally had enough, stole Professor Gerald's video diary after threatening Snively and Eggman, and after receiving aid from Freedom HQ in viewing it, decided to answer what he felt was his calling to protect Mobius by joining G.U.N. in the United Federation. Tired of suffering numerous setbacks and betrayals by his underlings and creations, Dr. Eggman decided enough was enough and prepared to put an end to the "war games" he had put his adversaries through in one fell swoop. With the Egg Fleet nearing completion, Robotnik began drawing up battle plans to decimate the main focal point of resistance to his empire- the Kingdom of Knothole. With his new Egg Beater battle suit finished, Eggman lead his Egg Fleet in an all-out assault on Knothole, capturing all but a few of its civilians. The victory was short lived however, as Sonic lead a breakout that resulted in everyone being sent safely to the nanite city, now reconverted into New Mobotropolis, the destruction of the Egg Beater and the Egg Fleet's total firepower being rendered useless and successfully repelled. Turning the Tides Following the rampage of Enerjak, the bulk of the Eggman Empire's military forces were completely obliterated. However, an alliance formed between the Eggman Empire and the Dark Legion (rechristened the "Dark Egg Legion") provided the now-crippled Eggman Empire with some degree of combat capability. This proved futile however as the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix engaged in an offensive campaign that led to defeat after defeat with Dr. Eggman becoming increasingly frustrated and enraged, signs of increased psychological instability becoming evident as time went on. This became evident when Eggman built and attempted to deploy a last-ditch weapon of mass destruction that if fired would not only have resulted in the annihilation of his enemies, but the destruction of a significant portion of the Eggdome as well. Before this weapon could be used however, it was destroyed by the combined efforts of Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge the Bat. Mobian Victory and Aftermath: The Iron Dominion ::Main article: Iron Dominion Takeover Following Dr. Eggman's defeat by Sonic the Hedgehog which resulted in the loss of his sanity, Snively invited the Iron Queen and her followers to rule the Eggman Empire with him. The Iron Dominion then assumed primary control over the Eggman Empire and continues hostilities with the Republic of Acorn and its allies, including an incursion into the capitol city of New Mobotropolis by the Iron Queen and Snively wherein the former used her Magitek powers to override first Bunnie D'Coolette and then Monkey Khan and turn them against the city's inhabitants. Subsequent skirmishes between the two powers resulted in a series of victories for the Republic of Acorn, one of which led to Doctor Eggman being taken into custody by the Republic of Acorn following his escape from the Eggdome and subsequent discovery and capture by Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Any progress made by the Republic of Acorn in the conflict appears to have been compromised as the Iron Queen has recently managed to gain control over NICOLE and by extension the nanites that compose New Mobotropolis itself, giving the Iron Dominion a significant strategic advantage and placing the future of the Republic of Acorn in serious jeopardy. However, the Iron Dominion soon lost all of its forces, the Iron King was blown away by the Fan of Fen Xing, and his wife, the Iron Queen herself, was arrested. Due to several heroes being distracted by this, Dr. Eggman and Snively escaped to New Megaopolis. Fighting the Grandmasters Afterwards, Eggman, Snively and the Echidna Dark Egg Legion went into hiding whilst elsewhere the Battle Bird Armada and other Dark Egg Legion chapters started making conflict with the various Freedom Fighter groups, the Felidae, the Walrus Herd, and the new Wolf Pack Nation. Despite the Dominion's defeat, the Iron Queen's temporary control on the electronic lynx had left a serious "psychological" scar in the city. NICOLE began noticing some of the citizens growing uneasy of her. Even she feared that she may lose control again. Mina, who was especially traumatized from the attack, was inspired by her boyfriend Ash to express her current feelings in song and inspire change to the community. Her band proceeded to set up a concert for just that purpose. Trivia *The Second Robotnik War was also erroneously referred to as "Great War" II by artist Jon Gray. This term has never been used in the official comic, and it is unknown why the First Robotnik War would not have received that name instead. *Although the Second Robotnik War never happened in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline (as the First Robotnik War, now known as the Eggman War, never ended), altered versions of certain events that happened in the Second Robotnik War have happened in the Eggman War. Category:Conflicts Category:Villainous Events Category:Oppression Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic